


You can't go home again

by TruebornAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Dubious Consent, Feels, Hurt Scott, M/M, Pain, Rough Sex, Sciles, Scott is a wreck, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Wolf future AU, Top Stiles, Truebornalpha answers prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was the Nogitsune. Then there was the Chupacabra. The Benefactor. The Harwell Coven. The dhampir. The suicide bomber. A True Alpha commanded many things, but peace was not one of them. </p><p>There was Ethan holding a bleeding stump that used to be his arm, and Kira in a five-day coma. There was Lydia screaming so loud her throat bled, and Stiles whispering through his tears, “Please be okay please be okay don’t leave me, please.”</p><p> Scott left the day he turned 18. He left behind three years of high school and a mother who’d lost too much family. He threw away a career in medicine, and everything he knew about safety. His family kept their lives. Stiles thought it was an even trade.</p><p> They stopped thinking he’d return after the third year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't go home again

_There was the Nogitsune. Then there was the Chupacabra. The Benefactor. The Harwell Coven. The dhampir. The suicide bomber. A True Alpha commanded many things, but peace was not one of them. There was Ethan holding a bleeding stump that used to be his arm, and Kira in a five-day coma. There was Lydia screaming so loud her throat bled, and Stiles whispering through his tears, “Please be okay please be okay don’t leave me, please.” Scott left the day he turned 18. He left behind three years of high school and a mother who’d lost too much family. He threw away a career in medicine, and everything he knew about safety. His family kept their lives. Stiles thought it was an even trade._

_They stopped thinking he’d return after the third year._

He wandered without purpose, the only thought was to keep moving and stretch that tether that tightened around his ribs and squeezed so hard he’d forget to breathe sometimes. It anchored him back to Beacon Hills, to the parts of himself that he’d left behind. Sometimes it would fade until he could almost forget it, days and weeks and months at a time before snapping taut and bringing him down to his knees. He ran across the country, across oceans and he couldn’t break the line that wrapped itself around his neck and threatened to break it.

Scott marked himself, every victory and every loss etched in ink and flame. It was the only way to keep anything permanent as he moved from place to place, the scars faded and healed too quickly. He covered his brown skin in dark designs and bright colors as if he could shake his fate if he made himself unrecognizable. In his worst moments, shaking fingers would trace along a bright lit screen, tapping out familiar numbers but hesitating. Once he managed to connect, the voice on the line sleepy and confused as Scott’s heart lept into his throat and he ended the call before his silence betrayed him. He’d spent the next week with a smile knowing that the boy on the other end of the phone was still alive.

The man. They weren’t boys anymore, not after so long.

He’d run to keep them safe and for a long time, it had worked. The darkness chased at his heels and wherever he went, trouble followed and god…Scott was so tired of watching people die. Friends and allies met along the way fell one by one until he finally learned it was safer just to travel alone. There was nothing about being a “true alpha” that was easy. He’d never meant to come back home, but things rarely went the way he planned and he’d tracked the violent omega back to Beacon Hills.

Standing on the familiar streets was a weird feeling. Things were the same and so much not the same. The library was where it used to be, but the ball field was new. The grocery story had closed down and been replaced. The weird house on the corner repainted, but still garish and ugly. Scott knew he shouldn’t be here, but something in his heart twisted and he wished that maybe, once he stopped this one last monster that he could finally come home again.

It was impossible not to look for him, he saw Stiles’s face in every city he traveled through, his heart always playing tricks on him. Maybe he wanted something so badly that he willed himself to keep seeing him. Now, faced with the real thing, he was stunned. Stiles had grown up and filled out, calmer and with a great deal of control over the restlessness he’d been used to. The smile was the same, the way he threw his head back to laugh and Scott had to retreat, overwhelmed and so close to just crossing the street and sweeping Stiles up in his arms. All it would take would be Stiles asking him to stay and Scott knew he’d never have the strength to leave again, no matter how dangerous it was. The wolf was tired and all he wanted to do was rest.

Scott jangled the key to his motel room, unlocking the door and was shoved from behind, tumbling inside and whirling with a growl.

“You think I haven’t see you sneaking around for a week, you asshole? A fucking _week_?!”

“Stiles!” The wolf stared in shock, speechless.

“Were you ever going to tell me you were back in town?” Stiles’s face was flushed, his teeth bared as he fairly shook in rage. “You leave and I don’t hear anything from you and you think you can just waltz right back into town without telling me like it’s no big deal? I thought you DIED, Scott! You were fucking dead for years and-“

Scott couldn’t stop himself, moving before his mind caught up with him as he yanked Stiles against his body, swallowing the tirade and kissing the human breathless. “I’m sorry…I’ve missed you so much, Stiles. Please, you don’t…I-I…I missed you.”

“Fuck you!” The human snarled, fisting his hands into Scott’s hair and forcing him back into the room. “After all this time, you think that matters?” He kissed the wolf like it was war, brutal and painful. He tripped them back on the bed, teeth biting hard enough to bruise through dark skin and hands demanding obedience. Scott accepted the rage, letting Stiles ruin him and begging for more.

Clothing ripped under overeager hands as the wolf stripped. “T-the bag. Condoms.” Stiles grunted, releasing his captive long enough to rifle through Scott’s belongings, tearing open a condom and holding up a tube of lube with a dark look.

He’d dreamed about those hands more times than he could count, but there was always a gentle sort of feel to them as they’d play over his body. There was nothing gentle about this as Stiles flipped him onto his stomach and pressed him hard into the pillows. There was barely any prep, he couldn’t even do that much before thrusting hard into the wolf and setting him screaming. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Scott had replayed this reunion a thousand times and rehearsed everything he thought he’d say. So many apologies that crowded into his mouth unspoken when all he could do was pant and keen, pleading for more like he deserved to be punished. Stiles yanked his head back by his hair, riding hard and silent except for a soft grunt and the sound of skin on skin. With a quiet curse, he came, fingers digging painfully into Scott’s neck.

Scott went limp with a sob, still hard and needy as Stiles pulled away. He was barely aware of the human cleaning himself off and getting dressed, burying his face into the sweaty sheets so he didn’t have to watch.

“I missed you too, Scott. I missed you so fucking much.” Stiles said quietly, zipping his pants and running a hand to smooth his hair. “I loved you and you left me and it _broke_ me. Now I finally get to leave you. Don’t come back this time.”

Scott closed his eyes and tried to block out the sound of the door closing behind him.

___________

Scott breathed deeply, rolling the scent of the Preserve around his tongue. It had been so long since he’d been in these woods, but it always came back here, didn’t it? Someone really should burn this godforsaken forest to the ground, maybe then Beacon Hills’ murder rate would finally go down. This place was cursed, the sooner he was out of here, the better. Back to the road where things were simple and he could force himself to forget about this stupid town.

 _Focus, Scott. This one’s a killer, you can’t let him hurt anyone here._ The shift came smoothly, his wolf controlled and accepted after so many years. He’d stopped trying to be human ages ago when he gave up on a normal life. He was a monster, it was easier to embrace the beast as a part of himself and use it as a tool instead of trying to fight it all the time. The sad part was how many people had to die to finally teach him that lesson, but just because he was an animal didn’t mean he had to be feral. There was still a choice involved and he’d use his skills to defend those who couldn’t protect themselves. A little motto he’d picked up from Allison Argent and the one thing he could do to honor her memory.

He caught the scent of unwashed skin and blood, lips peeling back as he scanned through the darkness with his wolf eyes. There was nowhere to hide here, even after so many years, he knew this place blind. Scott stalked through the trees, slow and close to the ground as he crept towards the scent. Stop the omegas, get out of town. Easy mission. The smell was strong, but the other wolf was nowhere to be seen. The only thing he saw was a torn and filthy shirt left hanging on a branch.

_What the-?_

The thought died before it was formed, knocked from his head as a heavy weight tackled him from behind. Hot rank breath panted close to his ear as claws sank deep into his back. Scott howled in pain as the omega ripped his nails free, elbowing backwards until something crunched and the weight shifted enough for him to scramble away. The omega was bigger, stronger than he was and speed only lasted so long. Scott yelped as he felt claws slice through the back of his ankle, hitting the ground and writhing in agony.

It was just one omega, he’d handled dozens of them alone before. He was more careful than this, he shouldn’t have fallen for such an obvious trick. Scott looked up into glowing blue eyes as his body was torn open, not even having breath enough to scream. He should be fighting back, but all he could feel were other hands, no less cruel, that took him apart with frightening efficiency. They didn’t need claws, those long and restless fingers, so much different than he had remembered or hoped for. Scott had left to save him, but all he did was hurt him too.

“I’m gonna take that pretty red, we’ll see if there’s anything special about stealing the powers from a True Alpha.” The other wolf snarled, drooling down his fangs.

Scott closed his eyes, trying not to think about what his insides must look like now. Let it end, he was so tired of fighting and running and being wrong. Every time he tried something, people got hurt and he was finally out of ideas. All he wanted to do was sleep and pretend things could be safe again. At least it was fitting for it to end in the place it began. These fucking woods…nothing good ever happened in them.

“Hey assface!” The omega paused and even Scott blinked his eyes open at the familiar voice. “You think we don’t know how to deal with mutts around here?” The gunshot blew out his eardrums and Scott flinched as warm bits of things he’d rather not think about ran down his face. The omega’s body slumped sideways and Scott groaned, trying to focus his eyes on the man with the gun. Stiles.

“We didn’t need you to protect us, Scott.” The human said, nudging his face with the end of the long rifle barrel. “We learned how to protect ourselves.”

Scott smiled a little, a tiny flicker of pride in his best fri-…the man who used to be his best friend. Why would he ever have expected anything less? Stiles was the boy who took on a pair of conjoined alphas with a baseball bat. He let himself die to save his Dad. He saw his friend get turned into a werewolf and took everything in stride without any fear.  “I’m sorry.” Scott’s mouth moved, but there was no sound as he tried to speak, just the slow slide of blood between his lips. “I love you.” _Make it quick, Stiles. Please just let me sleep_.

He imagined those hands again, gentle like he always wished they’d be. They would have screamed at each other and maybe cried a little, but in the end, he’d find forgiveness in those hands. That’s the way the story was supposed to go, he’d written it in his head over and over and over. Stiles would wipe away the years between them and Scott would finally be home again. He could just pretend that his story was real and let go, it didn’t even hurt anymore…

Light filtered across swollen eyelids and Scott moaned, trying to cover his face and hissing as the motion pulled against tight stitches running painfully across his abdomen. Carefully, he peeled back the sheets (sheets?) and examined the ugly wounds that crisscrossed his body. They had only just started to heal, black blood staining his dark skin. They must have been pretty bad if they hadn’t closed up yet. The wolf kept still, trying to figure out where he was before moving again. The last thing he remembered was the woods, bleeding out and waiting for Stiles to take the final shot. This room wasn’t anywhere he remembered but…the scent, he knew that scent. It meant safety in a way nothing else could.

The soft sound of breathing drew his attention to the man slumped sleeping in the chair beside the bed, dark smudges under his eyes and hair wild. “Oh, Stiles…” He’d been saved? Scott reached out carefully, ghosting his fingers down the side of the human’s face. There were more lines than he remembered and the downturned frown while he slept was new. There was more muscle to him, no longer the scrawny kid, and more sharp edges and angles than before, but _he_ was still there. That beautiful awkward boy Scott had fallen in love with and had carried with him all those years was still in there somewhere and Scott couldn’t keep from smiling even as tears threaten to fall.

“If you think about leaving again,” Stiles said, eyes still closed and causing Scott to jump. “I will shoot you in the face and leave you in the woods too.”

Scott gave a strangled laugh and reached for him, not caring that tears streaked down his face or that his laugh sounded more like a sob. “I’m sorry!”

“I know, you fucking idiot. That’s why you’re supposed to listen to me on everything from now on. Okay?”

“O-okay.”

Stiles abandoned the chair to crowed against him in the bed and Scott slotted his body against his friend, his best friend, in the way that always fit so perfectly. This was a better, even the fantasy he played out in his head didn’t feel as good as Stiles’s arms wrapped carefully around him and Scott knew he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Answering prompts from tumblr and slowly crying myself to sleep.


End file.
